Like a Little Kid 2: Double Trouble!
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Sequel to Like a Little Kid. Ryuto comes to visit Ryuuga and soon both start to act like 5yr olds and is too much for Madoka and Yuu to handle. What if we throw in Hikaru? MadoRyuga, HikaRyuto! *NOTE*: Ryuuga and Ryuto are supposed to be OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Are you ready? Drumroll please! *drumroll***

**Ryuuga: Shut up and just continue -_-'**

**Me: ^-^'..sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

4 months later….

Doji was revising some papers for a meeting he had to go to. He sighed as he laid back in his revolving chair. "Where is Ryuuga going to stay? I can't leave him here by himself", he said to himself as he rubbed his forehead. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. Yuu came in and he hopped to Doji. "So how are you?", Yuu asks, with his innocence. In a too innocent way.

"What do you want?", he asked the small child.

"Well, now that you asked. Can I go over to Madoka's for a sleepover?", he asked, begging on his knees in fro t of Doji, who raised an eyebrow and an idea came to mind.

"Sure, but I want you take Ryuuga with you", he ordered. Yuu's eyes shone with delight as he ran through the building to find Ryuuga. Yuu burst into Ryuuga's room and he jumped on the older boy. "What do you want now, Yuu?", he asked, opening one eye to examine the boy.

Yuu smiled and started packing Ryuuga a pile of random clothes into a suitcase that appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?", Ryuuga asked, sitting up from his bed. "You're coming to a sleepover with me because Doji ordered it", he explained at the already pissed off Ryuuga.

"Doji!", Ryuuga stomped to Doji's office and kicked open the door. Doji was looking though his suitcase when Ryuuga had barged in.

"Why am I going with Yuu?", he asked. "You're not coming with me", Doji replied. "No, not you, I mean Yuu, the little brat", he explained, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Oh. I'm going on a business trip and I cannot leave you here by yourself. You almost destroyed the building the last time I left you alone", Doji recalled. Ryuuga chuckled at the memory.

_Flash-_

"No way!", Ryuuga as he cut off the Flashback. "There will be no more flashbacks", he added.

Suddenly, a small girl appeared out of nowhere. She had messy short white hair and was wearing a cute little maid outfit.

"Who the hell are you?", Ryuuga asked. The girl smiled and bowed. "My name is Snowy", she said, in between giggles. Snowy then pointed at Ryuuga.

"Too bad, there will be a flashback!", she shouted. "Besides, SnowyFlame is in control of this story and she wants a flashback!", she said, flailing her arms.

Ryuuga sweatdropped as Snowy disappeared and the flashback started.

_Yay for flashback!_

Ryuuga laughed evilly as he shot flames through a flamethrower he got from Doji. The building was in flames and Ryuuga had sent Doji into a coma for a few weeks.

_End of flashback_

An angry vein appeared on Ryuuga's head. "That was a really short flashback", he whispered, glaring at Doji, who just shrugged and sweatdropped.

"Well, too bad. You have to go with Yuu and stay with him until I return", Doji ordered. Ryuuga sighed. "Fine but let me ask you one thing", he wondered. "And that is?", Doji let Ryuuga finish his question.

"Why the hell are you wearing Hawaiian clothing?!", he asked-shouted, a huge angry vein on his head.

"That is for me know and for you to never find out", he said as she grabbed his suitcase and walked out the room, leaving and angry Ryuuga behind.

_A few hours later_

Ryuuga and Yuu entered the Bey-Pit. Madoka smiled from behind the counter. "Hey guys", she said. She had already been advised that Ryuuga was going to stay also. "Are you guys hungry?", she asked. Yuu nodded eagerly and Ryuuga sighed. Madoka patted his head. "Calm down and come and eat, ok?", she suggested. Ryuuga nodded, hesitantly as he followed Madoka downstairs to the kitchen.

The small group sat down in the table and began eating.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Madoka groaned. "I'll be right back", she said as she walked upstairs. She closed her eyes and yawned. She reopened them to find…Ryuuga? The boy was an exact replica of Ryuuga excluding the way the red hair was on the left.

She raises and eyebrow. "Ryuuga? How did you-", she was cut off by the

young man by grabbing her by the shoulders, picking her up and pulling her close to him.

Madoka blushed at the sudden close contact but shook it off.

"You know, Ryuuga?", he asked. She nodded. "Can you take me to him?", he asked. She nods and he lets go of her.

"Sorry for picking you up and that", he apologized, scratching his head. "It's okay", she assures and leads him downstairs.

"Madoka, what took you?", Ryuuga asks. He notices the boy and points at him. "What the hell are you doing here?", he asks. Yuu's face turns into a shocked on. "Another Ryuuga?", he asks himself. "Cool! Twice the awesomeness", he says, eating a piece of cake.

The boy smirks and suddenly a bubbly smile appears on his face.

"Ryuuga~!", he shouts as he tries to glomp him. But surprisingly, Ryuuga does notching and glomps his brother in return. "Ryuto~!", Ryuuga shouts.

Madoka and Yuu sweatdropped as the brothers hug. "Oh, here is this letter", Ryuto says as he pulls out a paper and suddenly faints. Ryuuga widen his eyes and faints as well.

Madoka sighs as she grabs Ryuto and drags him onto the couch and then does the same thing to Ryuuga with the other couch.

"We'll see what happens in the morning", she says, sure that something is wrong.

Yuu yawns and he follows Madoka and falls asleep next to her.

**And that is it…for now…right now I have no ideas, so send me some carzy things for Ryuuga to do..and maybe someone else….look at the title if you don't understand! :D bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys! I read some crazy things in the reviews and I couldn't help but laugh!XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion! Or anything else I mention in my story! All rights Reserve!**

Madoka yawned as she got up from bed. She looked at Yuu who was breathing peacefully. She smiled and walked downstairs.

"Madoka!", a voice called out and Madoka was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "What?", Madoka asked.

She turned to find Ryuuga smiling like an idiot. Madoka's eyes widen. "Oh no", she says, remembering the last incident. Ryuuga looked at her with happiness. "Did you miss me?", he asked. Madoka slowly smiled and hugged Ryuuga in return.

"Sure", she says. He lets her go when she is tackled into another hug by Ryuto. "Hi lady!", he shouts.

Madoka sweatdropped. "You too?", she asked. He nods and runs off with Ryuuga to watch Blue's Clues.

Madoka sighs. "I won't be able to handle them for now", she says. She grabs the phone and calls Hikaru and Tsubasa.

After a while, the adding was heard. Ryuto and Ryuuga gasped dramatically and jumped over the couch and peeked like if they were soldiers. Madoka sweatdropped as she walked to open the door. She opened it to reveal Hikaru and a tired looking Tsubasa.

"What's wrong with you?", she asked. Tsubasa yawned and shrugged. "I don't know, I just woke up feeling like this", he replied.

"So why did you call us?", Hikaru asked. Madoka sighed. She told them the whole story. Tsubasa fully awoke while Madoka was telling him the first incident with Ryuuga.

"No way", Hikaru and Tsubasa say in unison. "You don't believe me. Ryuuga and Ryuto! Come here!", Madoka yelled for the two boys.

Both came in running and tumbling in the process. Ryuto and Ryuuga looked up and smiled. They pointed to Tsubasa.

"Old woman!", Ryuuga shouted. Ryuto giggled and jumped on Tsubasa. "Grandma, tell me a story", he said, sucking his thumb. "Hey! I want a story too!", Ryuuga whined, kicking and throwing a tantrum on the floor.

Madoka groaned. "The thing I don't understand is how Ryuto is acting like this", she said.

She then face palmed. "The letter he talked about", she says as she starts looking for it. After a few minutes, she finds it and reads it aloud.

"Dear, Person who is reading this,

I have a feeling that both Ryuto and Ryuuga are acting like 5yr olds, right?

Well one reason why Ryuto is acting that way is because something similar happened to him like Ryuuga. Well now you guys have to suffer! HAHA! Ok bye!, Sincerely, Yuri!", Madoka finished the note and Ryuuga sighed.

"That was a really boring story", he said, crossing his arms. Ryuto agreed with his brother.

Madoka sighed. "I'm going to the store. I'll be right back and please make sure nothing happens", she says as she walks out the door.

Tsubasa drops Ryuto who was still on his lap.

Ryuto stuck out his tongue at him.

Hikaru yawned. "I'm going to make coffee", she says. "Make mine with extra caffeine ", he says as he looks for snacks.

Hikaru puts two cups and pours the coffee into each cup. She sighs as she mindlessly adds too much sugar in the two cups.

Tsubasa smiles as he finds gumdrops. He pops one in his mouth and smiles. So sweet.

Suddenly they hear a scream.

"That sounds like Yuu!", Hikaru shouts, running upstairs, totally forgetting about the mugs of coffee. Tsubasa drops the gumballs and ran upstairs also.

Ryuuga and Ryuto pop out and look at the mugs. "I'm thirsty", Ryuuga says. "Me too", his brother agrees.

They both grab the mugs and clink them together. Before they drink them, Ryuto grabs some gumballs that were on the floor. They both eat them happily and drink the hot liquid in one gulp.

They both stared at each other and gasped, dramatically.

_With yuu, tsubasa and hikaru_

Yuu laughs at Tsubasa and Hikaru. Because they both ran in the same time, they both ended falling. On each other. Tsubasa was on top of Hikaru, who was blushing.

Hikaru then gasps. She pushes Tsubasa off and sceams, "Ryuuga and Ryuto!".

_With crazy boys_

Both were literally jumping from the walls. Ryuuga began jumping up and down shouting, "I'm a pretty bunny". Ryuto was too busy running around in circles, making anything in his path fall and break. The other three come down and gasped.

The whole room was a mess. Ryuuga and Ryuto were playing Patty Cake while standing on one foot on the couch.

Hikaru gasps and faints. Yuu and Tsubasa stay awestruck.

Ryuuga and Ryuto then walk right past them and walk outside. "HELLO WORLD!", they both shout as they link arms and staring singing, "Caramelldancen".

They sang it at the top of their lungs and some people even covered their ears.

Madoka was walking out of the market, when she heard terrible off key singing. She stopped and saw Ryuuga and Ryuto skip past her, still chorusing their song.

Madoka sweatdropps and sulks.

"Why me?!", she shouts.

**Haha! Poor Madoka! What will happen! I'll add more later and send what else you want to see the two devils do! **

**I think I sucked on this chapter...-_-*...Well, I'll let you guys decide that!  
**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MEe:Is it weird to laugh at the reviews? I hope not..Jk …but im not kidding..you guys send reviews and I just feel so happy…*in dreamland***

**Ryuuga: SnowyFlame does NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion! Or Vocaloid! Or Sam's Club!**

Madoka ran to the Bey-Pit to find everything in a mess. She held onto the wall for support. She walked around and found Hikaru, Tsubasa and Yuu. "What happened?!", Madoka asked-shouted. "Ryuto and Ryuuga got the best of us", Hikaru says as she drops her head. "It was a tough war", Yuu says, standing on the couch and putting his hand on his heart.

"Yuu, shut up. You didn't do anything", Tsubasa states. Yuu shushed him. "Madoka doesn't know that", he says.

Madoka groaned. "Come on", she says, walking to the door. "We need to find those two before we're too late".

_With Ryuuga and Ryuto_

After the duo stopped their horrible-I mean beautiful singing, they stopped in front of a store. "Should we go in?", Ryuuga asked. "Nah", Ryuto says, walking away. Then Ryuuga gets an idea.

"Let's go to a giant store and get toys!", he jumps and shouts. Ryuto jumps also. "But what store?", he asks. They both think…think…think….think.

They both looked at each other and gasped. Then they began thinking again.

They both looked to the side and saw the big sign of Sam's Club. Their eyes widen.

They are about to enter when Ryuto realizes something.

"We have no money", he says sadly.

Both boys sulk in a corner. "I have an idea!", Ryuuga shouts as a light bulb lights on his head.

He suddenly takes out a guitar out of nowhere or courtesy of Snowy! Ryuto stares and smiles, finally realizing what the idea is. Both stand in front of the store and Ryuuga starts to play the guitar horribly.

Ryuto takes a deep breath and he starts to sing or at least tries to sing World is Mine by Hatsune Miku.

People walking by mutter.

"Poor boy", on of them says. "Yes, I know and he has no talent", another whispered. "I'm going to give them money", one said. "Me too. I feel so bad for the mother", another added. Soon the boys were receiving money because the people felt bad for them-I mean because they are so talented.

Ryuuga and Ryuto gathered the money and were about to enter the store when Bob stopped them. **(A/N: It's Bob from the first story!) **

"May I see you card?", Bob asks. Both look in their pockets and shirts and stare at Bob.

"You don't have one", Bob says. Both shake their head. "Well too bad", he says as he shrugs them off and moves on with another young lady.

Ryuuga saw the young lady and walked silently behind her with Ryuto following.

Both entered and were in awe. "Candy…Candy", Ryuto drooled. Ryuuga smiled and hopped up and down. "Candy!", he shouted as he sprinted to the candy aisle. Once he got there, he gasped. He then started crying.

"Um..Sir, are you okay?", a random man asked. Ryuuga stared at him and glomped him. "I love you so much!", he shouts. The man sweatdrops and runs away as fast as he can when Ryuuga lets go of him.

Ryuto grabs a cart and laughs maniacally as he runs around the store throwing whatever he saw and reached. He ran to Ryuuga and he started throwing all the candy. Ryuto climbed into the cart and Ryuuga started riding it.

"Wee!", both squealed like little kids.

Ryuuga gasped as he lets go and walks to the dessert area. "AHH!", Ryuto screams as he makes impact with the wall. He groans and gets up.

He whimpers and then falls to the floor, kicking his legs and waving his arms frantically.

Ryuuga came back with some treats and hugged his brother. "I'm sorry", Ryuuga looked at his brother with anime tears. Ryuto sniffles and hugs him in return. "It's o—kay", Ryuto hiccupped.

"Okay..Now we pay!", Ryuuga exclaims.

They walk to the register and the cahier's eyes widen. He said nothing and proceeded to scan the items.

Meanwhile, Madoka, Yuu, Hikaru, and Tsubasa were looking for the two devils. Madoka sat down on a bench. "We are never going to find them", Madoka says, covering her eyes with her hands. Yuu patted her back. "Madoka, don't worry", he assures. "Let's just go across the street and get Ryuuga and Ryuto", he adds. The other three look at him. 'YOU KNEW WHERE THEY WERE!", Madoka shouts, an angry vein on her head.

Yuu nodded. "Yeah... Didn't you Ryuto singing?", he asked.

Madoka then ran across the street. She sweatdropped at the sight.

Ryuuga and Ryuto were sitting down with all of their things sitting in the cart. Ryuuga sees Madoka and smiles. He runs and glomps her.

"Madoka!", he shouts, hugging the life out of her. Ryuto then spots Hikaru and proceeded to do the same thing.

"Hikaru!", he shouts as he glomps her.

"Hey, are you their friends?", A middle aged man came. Madoka nodded. "Well, all I can say is Thank you!", he shouts as he kneels down, bowing. The others sweatdropped.

"For what?", Yuu asked.

"For making Sam's Club hit their quota!", he adds. "Oh and your friends need to pay", he says as he walks away. Madoka takes out her wallet but Tsubasa stops her. "I'll pay", he says as he walks in the store.

Bob gives him a receipt and Tsubasa pales. He turns to Ryuuga and Ryuto.

He gives the receipt to Madoka and the others.

Yuu gasped. "ONE BILLION DOLLARS!", the three of them exclaimed in unison. Both nodded. Tsubasa gives Bob his Sam's Club card and he starts sulking.

Soon they arrive at the Bey-Pit and all carry all the items bought. Tsubasa didn't help because he was sulking on the couch. Everybody laughed at him.

Madoka sighs. One day down…Six more to go…

**So how was it! I will be no longer accepting ideas because they are frying my brain!-….Bye and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In honor for Thanksgiving Day!:D…Yes..I know it passed…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Ring!Ring!Ring! Madoka's alarm clock rang. She hit the stop button and got up. She stretched and quietly walked to the bathroom, since Hikaru was sleeping in the room also. One reason why, Ryuto wouldn't let her leave when she said was already leaving.

Madoka sweatdopped at the memory.

She walked to the room where Tsubasa and Yuu were sleeping. She creaked the door open and saw they were still sleeping.

Madoka then walked to the Ryuuga and Ryuto's room. She opened the door and turned on the lights. Both were still sleeping on their beds with strapping belts holding them down. She smiled and turned off the lights.

Madoka walked downstairs and started to get ready for the feast. A few hours later, Hikaru came down around noon.

"Need help?", she asked. Madoka nodded and both started working.

Hikaru began cooking the sides which include the mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, and other random sides she thought of.

Madoka had begun working on the turkey.

Again a few hours later, Yuu and Tsubasa came down. They just sat down watching T.V. and Yuu would at times, tae samples of the food. To check for poison. It all seemed like a nice quiet morning. Until Ryuuga and Ryuto woke up.

"Someone help us!", Ryuuga shouted.

"Aliens are going to desciet us!", Ryuto added. Both looked at each other and continued to scream. "ALIENS!".

Back downstairs, everyone sweatdropped.

"I'll go unite them", Tsubasa said, walking upstairs.

A few minutes later, Ryuuga and Ryuto came down running with tears. "Madoka!", Ryuuga shouted as he glomped her for the tenth time. Ryuto glomped Hikaru, who blushed. "Hikaru!", he shouted.

"Okay, Ryuuga and Ryuto I need you tow to sit on the couch until I say you can get up", Madoka ordered. Both boys nodded rapidly and jumped on the couch.

"They are not going to sit still for long", Hikaru said. Madoka sighed. "I have a feeling you're right", she replied. "I think she is right", Yuu adds. Madoka turns and sees Ryuuga and Ryuto jumping on the couch.

Madoka sweatdropped.

"Let's just do this first and then we'll handle them", Madoka said. The other three nodded and continued to fix up the dinner.

_*Timeskip*_

Madoka smiled at the feast before her. They had completed and made the whole feast a success. Madoka ran upstairs to get dressed. Hikaru and the others were already dressed and they were sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

Madoka came down wearing a small orange sundress and white flats. Hikaru admired her outfit. "Cute", she said. Madoka nods. "Yours too', she replies. Hikaru was wearing a sky blue shirt and a black skirt with her favorite boots.

Hikaru thanked her and they all got up to go to the kitchen.

"Time to eat", Madoka said. "Uh….Madoka. where is the turkey?", Yuu asked. Madoka opened her eyes to see the meal looking amazing except with the turkey to complete it in the middle.

"Where is it?!", Madoka shouted. Ryuto, who was already sitting down, pointed somewhere. Madoka looked and she and others excluding Ryuto, anime fell.

Ryuuga was wearing the turkey on his head and he was running around in circles.

Ryuto widen his eyes in horror. "WHY THE FOOD?!", he shouted and he laid on his knees as a light shone on him. Madoka sighed. "Wanna eat out?", Tsubasa offered. Madoka nodded. "Yeah. Lets go", she said, walking out the door.

"What about Ryuuga?", Hikaru asked. "Lets take him with us", she replied. Hikaru nodded and she grabbed Ryuuga by the shoulders and beagn pushing him out the door.

'Don't worry Madoka. You can survive a few more days', Madoka consoled herself.

**I am so sorry I didn't add too much craziness! I have a little bit of writer's block…..and I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving! :D**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
